Hereinafter, a conventional loudspeaker system is described with reference to a drawing. FIG. 10 is a sectional view of a conventional loudspeaker system.
Conventional loudspeaker system 37 includes enclosure 34 and electrodynamic cone loudspeaker 35. Loudspeakers 35 are housed inside enclosure 34. Cone loudspeaker 35 includes magnetic circuit 44, frame 46, diaphragm 47, voice coil 48, damper 49, and dust cap 50. Magnetic circuit 44 includes magnet 41, plate 42, and yoke 43. Enclosure 34 includes front part 31 and back part 32. A front-side tip end of frame 46 of cone loudspeaker 35 is fixed to front part 31 of enclosure 34. With this configuration, enclosure 34 is in a sealed state.
Magnetic circuit 44 is fixed in the rear part of frame 46. Diaphragm 47 is connected to the tip end of frame 46 via edge 47a. Diaphragm 47 is provided with voice coil 48 in the middle part thereof. Voice coil 48 is disposed in magnetic gap 45 of magnetic circuit 44.